vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Murasaki
Summary Murasaki is Imu's younger sister, born into a long line of evil shinobi, with a dark power known as the Root of Calamity. As a child, she had no desire to become a shinobi, and believed she didn't have what it takes. However, her father continued to push her to train, despite her protests. This eventually resulted in an incident where she tried to skip training, angering both her father and Imu. Out of irritation, Imu took her stuffed bear, Bebeby, and tried to rip its head off. Murasaki blacked out, and when she came to, Imu was lying at her feet, unconscious. Her father then explained that the Root of Calamity is a Secret Ninja Art in which one infuses their body with spiritual strength, often triggered by negative emotions. Wracked with guilt from injuring her sister, Murasaki started to close herself off from the world. Her parents tricked her into killing a Hebijo Academy exam representative, and as a result, she was considered to have passed the exam and officially enrolled. However, she became a shut-in. She refused to attend, threatening her parents that if they ever tried to force her, she'd use the Root of Calamity on them. As a result, she became the only truant in the school's history. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with Frantic Mode and Root of Calamity '''Name: Murasaki Origin: 'Senran Kagura '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Shinobi '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Homing Attack, Summoning (She can summon giant claws), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimizes collateral damage), Hair Manipulation (fights with three large shuriken entangled in her hair and can move her hair freely), Enhanced Senses (Specifically smell, which allows her to detect hidden opponents and also provides her with limited Information Analysis, as she is able to determine someone's personality and background simply by smelling them), Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) '''Attack Potency: Large Building level '(Should be comparable to Miyabi and Ryona, who can create a large ice sculpture effortlessly. Fought other strong shinobi like Ikaruga and Yomi), '''higher '''with Frantic Mode and Root of Calamity 'Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with other shinobi, capable of reacting to 760 m/s sniper rounds from Ryobi) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should not be overwhelmingly weaker than Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level '(Can take blows from other strong shinobi in battle) 'Stamina: 'Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi. Is a student at Hebijo Academy, where they reportedly train for up to 30 hours at a time on occasion) 'Range: 'Extended melee range with large shurikens, dozens of meters with projectiles and certain Ninja Arts '''Standard Equipment: '''Shuriken entangled in her hair 'Intelligence: 'High in regards to video games and the internet, otherwise a highly skilled combatant who has been combat training since elementary school. '''Weaknesses: '''Anti-social shut-in, lazy, insecure and timid. Has yet to gain complete control over the Root of Calamity. Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are ripped in battle. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Stay Away: '''Murasaki's demeanor suddenly changes as she becomes frightened and wary. As they intensify, she screams at the top of her lungs and a large purple aura starts to swell and envelop around her entire body. Murasaki then releases a giant ball of energy that hurls towards her enemies. It's travels in only one direction and can not be adjusted. However, the initial execution sucks in nearby enemies and damages them before they are hurled off in the distance and blown asunder by the aftershock. *'Just Let Me Die: 'Murasaki screams and releases a massive sphere of purple energy around herself which quickly expands and pummels anyone caught within it. *'Someone, Save Me: 'Murasaki screams loudly and generates a giant purple claw in midair that is guided by her hand which she uses to slash her opponent(s). *'Root of Calamity: 'The Root of Calamity is only used by Imu and Murasaki's family because of their unique constitutions. They are able to focus their mental power into explosions, making their bodies several times stronger. The Root of Calamity seems to be activated at high emotional states such as extreme anger or distress. *'Shinobi Transformation: 'A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode: '''A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. murasakistayaway.gif|Stay Away - Shinovi Versus murasakiletme.gif|Just Let Me Die - Shinovi Versus murasakistay1.gif|Someone, Save Me - Shinovi Versus murasakistay2.gif|Someone, Save Me - Shinovi Versus, continued Murasaki_STAY_AWAY_EV.gif|Stay Away - Estival Versus Murasaki_LET_ME_DIE_EV.gif|Just Let Me Die - Estival Versus Murasaki_SAVE_ME_EV.gif|Someone, Save Me - Estival Versus Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Hair Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Game Characters